Agência de Intervenção Celestial
|Afiliação à = Time Lords |Bases = Gallifrey |Líder = }} A Agência de Intervenção Celestial ou CIA era uma organização secreta dos Time Lords com a qual o Doctor e a Presidente Romana ocasionalmente negociavam. Seu lema - "a história muda, mas seu final permanece o mesmo" - referia-se também ao seu modo de agir. De acordo com o Quinto Doctor, os operadores da CIA protegiam a teia do tempo assegurando-se, de qualquer modo, de que a rede que se formava como resultado da história continuasse constantem, mesmo que alguns detalhes fossem modificados. (ÁUDIO: The Kingmaker) Por violarem com frequência a política de não interferência dos Time Lords, a CIA tinha que operar em segredo pra dar uma negativa plausível ao Alto Conselho. (PROSA: World Game) História Origens e essência A CIA foi um grupo criado como um braço secreto do Alto Conselho para proteger os interesses dos Time Lords. (HOMEVID: Shada) Seus membros surgiram do núcleo da guarda de Rassilon, (PROSA: Lungbarrow) e atuavam como espiões. Dizia-se que eles "nem sabem de que lado estavam". (ÁUDIO: Mindbomb) Envolvimento da CIA com o Doctor A CIA empregou o Segundo Doctor para que trabalhasse para eles após seu julgamento pela violação da política de não interferência. O Doctor concordou relutantemente em ir em uma missão, acompanhado da Time Lady Serena, contra os Jogadores. Após completarem esta missão, o Doctor foi mandado à Estação Espacial Quimera, com Jamie McCrimmon a seu lado, com o objetivo de persuadir Dastari a descontinuar seus experimentos de viagem no tempo. (PROSA: World Game, TV: The Two Doctors) O Terceiro Doctor após ter sido forçado a se regenerar, foi exilado na Terra. (TV: Spearhead from Space em diante) Embora seja apenas especulação, parece possível que a CIA tenha mandado o Terceiro Doctor a Uxarieus para evitar que o Master obtivesse a Arma do Juízo Final, (TV: Colony in Space) a Peladon para ajudar seu governo a se juntar à Federação Galáctica (TV: The Curse of Peladon), e a Solos no século XXX para entregar um embrulho mandado pelos Time Lords. (TV: The Mutants) A pena do Terceiro Doctor foi suspensa após ter derrotado Omega. (TV: The Three Doctors) Os Time Lords continuariam a usá-lo como agente. Foi um Time Lord chamado Lord Ferain quem apareceu diante do Quarto Doctor para mandá-lo em missão para Skaro, para prevenir a ciação dos Daleks. (PROSE: Lungbarrow, TV: Genesis of the Daleks) O Doctor suspeitou que foram os Time Lords (provavelmente a CIA) que o mandaram a Karn para evitar que o ex-presidente de Gallifrey, Morbius, fosse ressucitado pelo Dr. Mehendri Solon. (TV: The Brain of Morbius). O Sexto Doctor também suspeitou que estava sendo usando pelos Time Lords para tentar impedir que os Cybermen destruíssem a Terra em 1985, o que alteraria a história. (TV: Attack of the Cybermen) O coordenador Vansell da CIA viu que as ações do Doctor fizeram com que a Consciência Nestene pudesse escapar da destruição e fez com que ele fosse julgado na Estação Espacial Zenobia. (PROSE: Synthespians™) Após a TARDIS do Doctor ser transportada para a Estação Espacial Zenobia|estação espacial (TV: The Mysterious Planet) e as evidências serem apresentadas (TV: The Mysterious Planet, Mindwarp, Terror of the Vervoids), o julgamento terminou com a descoberta de que Valeyard, o acusador do Doctor, era na verdade a versão futura corrupta do Doctor. O Doctor foi então absolvido e Gallifrey entrou em instabilidade política. (TV: The Ultimate Foe) Outros projetos e missões A CIA mandou certa vez um Time Lord como seu agente a Apertsu para que servisse como consultor de segurança; no entando, ele foi capturado por Aubertides, que queriam o segredo da regeneração. (PROSA: Human Nature) A CIA começou a temer o número de raças com conhecimento sobre as propriedades do tempo, e passou a fazer experimentos com várias tecnologias temporais, incluíndo as TARDIS, em uma tentativa de mover as mentes das (recém-criadas) TARDIS para dentro das mentes de aliens tirados de mais de 50 planetas. A doutora Time Lady Klyst supervisionou este experimento. (ÁUDIO: Unregenerate!) A CIA mandou um Time Lord até Jamie McCrimmon para corrigir uma flutua~çao na linha do tempo causada no momento em que Jamie tentou ajudar o Rei James II da Inglaterra. (ÁUDIO: The Glorious Revolution) CIA e a Guerra do Tempo A Presidente Romana enviou os agentes da CIA Gandarotethetledrax e Cavisadoratrelundar para observar/criar a primeira TARDIS Modelo 102 (sabendo que ela seria uma tecnologia vital na guerra iminente), e testemunhou a transição completa da ex-agente dos Remotos, Compassion, em uma TARDIS pensante. Elas foram detidas pelos Catuvellauni. O Oitavo Doctor escapou com a TARDIS Modelo 102. (PROSA: The Shadows of Avalon) Em algum momento antes do começo da Guerra, a CIA começou a temer ser apagada da história (ou apanhada no fogo cruzado) entre Time Lords e o Inimigo, e por isso criou Mictlan, um mundo externo ao tempo e ao universo, para que pudessesm se esconder. No entando, eles precisaram também remover a si próprios do universo físico, transformando-se assim nos Celestis. (PROSA: Alien Bodies, The Taking of Planet 5, Interference) :Esta transformação da CIA em Celestis evoca o plano de Rassilon para que os Time Lords sobrevivessem a Sanção Definitiva ao final da Última Grande Guerra do tempo, tornando-se "criaturas feitas de pura consciência". (TV: The End of Time) Liderança * Sentris foi chefe da CIA por um tempo até descobrir quantas pessoas ela havia mandado para a Masmorra da Eternidade. Ao descobrir a quantidade de pessoas, ela se atirou na Masmorra. (ÁUDIO: Neverland) * Coordenador Vansell foi chefe da CIA durante o governo de Romana, até encontrar o Povo do Nunca. * Coordenados Narvin assumiu como chefe da CIA após a morte de Vansell a bordo da estação temporal. * Bulek foi chefe da CIA durante a ressurreição de Morbius. (ÁUDIO: Sisters of the Flame,The Vengeance of Morbius) Funcionários conhecidos da CIA Superiores * Coordenadora Sentris * Coordenador Vansell * Coordenador Narvin * Diretor de Alianças Ferain * A Voz da Agência * Presidente Niroc * Conselheiro Sardon * Conselheiro Ortan * Conselheiro Ratisbon * Almoner Crest Yeux Agentes * Comandante Torvald * Gandar * Cavis * Glospin * Mortimus * Serena * Kurst * Levith * The Doctor (Agente relutante, de sua segunda até sua sexta encarnação) Recursos da CIA * A CIA desenvolveu a tecnologia do papel psíquico. (PROSA: World Game) * A Estação Espacial Zenobia (local onde ocorreu o julgamento do Sexto Doctor) era propriedade da CIA. (PROSA: The Eight Doctors) * A Masmorra da Eterrnidade, um instrumento que deveria remover pessoas da história, mas que em vez disso transformou-as em Pessoas do Nunca. (ÁUDIO: Neverland) * Eles possuíam uma unidade Vortex Ops que escaneava o Vórtex Temporal em busca de anomalias. (ÁUDIO: Weapon of Choice) Bastidores * O roteirista e Editor de Roteiro de Doctor Who, Robert Holmes, introduziu a CIA na história "revisionista" ''The Deadly Assassin, para abordar a contradição entre a política de não interferência dos Time Lords e o fato de o Doctor ter ido em missões em nome deles. De acordo com Holmes, a partir daquele momento, todas as missões anteriores do Doctor aconteceram por intermédio da CIA.'' * Ele usou a sigla CIA como referência à Central Intelligence Agency, que no mundo real é quem se envolve em atividades secretas fora do solo americano, enquanto mantém "negativas plausíveis". Ele criou os Time Lords como pessoas corruptas e afirmou que trabalhavam do mesmo modo. Categoria:Civilização Gallifreyana